


Birds

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts).



Fondling his Peterson's and a pair of copper accented binoculars, Finch watches a live feed of a pair of cheeky Cedar Waxwings on a distant monitor. 

"It's odd, Mr. Reese, how at times like these the smallest, simplest, _sweetest_ pleasures can be snatched from one's grasp."

Determined not to let this happen, Reese surprises him with a tremulous kiss, enough to convince them both that life in quarantine is still life worth living.


End file.
